1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to packaging for a push button blood collection set and to the assembly of a push button blood collection set and its package. The invention also relates to a method for packaging a push button blood collection set.
2. Description of the Related Art
A push button blood collection set is used to access a blood vessel of a patient and to draw blood from a patient. The blood collection set includes a needle cannula with a proximal end, a sharply pointed distal end and a lumen extending between the ends. The proximal end of the needle cannula is permanently mounted to a plastic hub. The hub is formed with an axial passage that communicates with the lumen through the needle cannula. Flexible tubing of appropriate length is mounted to the end of the hub opposite the needle cannula, and a fitting is mounted to the end of the plastic tubing remote from the needle hub. The fitting may be configured for mating with a container, such as an evacuated blood collection tube or a blood bag. Thus, the blood collection set can be used to deliver a sample of blood from a patient to a container.
Many blood collection sets include a safety shield that is retained in a proximal position on the needle hub prior to use of the blood collection set. After use, however, the safety shield is slid distally relative to the needle hub and into a position where the safety shield surrounds the needle cannula. Some such shielding operations are carried out manually. Thus, the user may hold the proximal end of the hub and/or the plastic tubing in one hand and may slide the shield distally with the other hand. The shield locks with structure on the hub to prevent the shield from sliding completely off the hub and to prevent reexposure of the needle cannula.
More recent developments in blood collection sets include automatically actuated safety shields. For example, a spring may be disposed between the needle hub and the safety shield. A latch retains the safety shield in the proximal position on the hub and against the force of the spring. However, a push button actuator releases the latch in response to digital pressure by the user. The spring then propels the shield distally and into a shielding disposition around the needle cannula.
Many medical devices, including blood collection sets, are packaged in sterile blister packages. The typical prior art blister package includes a plastic tray for storing the medical device and a plastic cover removably secured across peripheral regions of the tray.
Prior art blister packages are not structurally sturdy. Thus, there is a significant possibility that the actuator button of the blood collection set will be triggered inadvertently by forces exerted on the blister package during storage or shipment or by forces generated when a user manually grips a blister package.
An inadvertent depression of the actuator button will urge the shield distally relative to the needle cannula and will lock the shield in a position that prevents or complicates further use of the needle cannula. Thus, an unused blood collection set may have to be discarded due to an inadvertent actuation of the safety shield caused by ordinary gripping of the blister package in which the blood collection set is sealed.
The fitting at the end of the plastic tube opposite the needle hub may include a second needle cannula that can be urged through the seal of an evacuated blood collection tube. Forces on the blister package could deform the blister package sufficiently for the needle to be urged through either the walls of the tray or through the plastic cover of the blister package. A protruding needle cannula would create the risk for an accidental needle stick.
Prior art blood collection sets typically require a band to maintain the tubing in an orderly coil within the confines of the blister package. The band works well, but adds to the cost and time to complete the packaging.